


Sometimes

by Persuade_me



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Game of Thrones Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 04:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persuade_me/pseuds/Persuade_me
Summary: A multitude of possibilities.Or all the AUs in one story.A mixture of book and show canon. Possible spoilers for 8x06 if the leaks are correct.





	Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fic since before Deathly Hallows was released, but these two, I swear. Whatever happens, they are destined for each other and nothing will ever convince me otherwise.

Sometimes the Gold Cloaks never find them, and they make it all the way to Winterfell. And when they arrive, she cannot bear to lose her friend, she who has already lost so much. So Yoren allows him to stay behind instead of taking the black.

 

Sometimes they escape, just the two of them, when the Gold Cloaks return, and somehow make their way north. When she returns home, she stands furious and defiant in front of her mother, refusing to let her send him away.

 

Sometimes the Brotherhood never takes them and they eventually make their way home finding Winterfell in the hands of one who betrayed her family. So they take refuge with her brother at the Wall until she can gather the forces to take it back with him by her side.

 

Sometimes she never runs, and after the news of the Red Wedding reaches them, she stays in the Hollow Hill and he holds her as she weeps, swearing revenge on those who killed her family.

 

Sometimes they both run, and together they sail across the Narrow Sea, and she stands in front of the House of Black and White only to say thank you.

 

Sometimes she still runs alone, but he follows behind and will not leave her be until she lets him stay.

 

Sometimes he is taken from her and she follows quietly, waiting for her chance to set him free from those who wish him harm.

 

Sometimes she is no one, but still he is there buried deep in her heart, waiting for her to rediscover her name.

 

Sometimes she remembers who she is and returns to finds him angry and sure of her death. And he is so relieved to find her alive, he does not let go of her for a very long time.

 

Sometimes she finds him certain that she would never die, never allow herself to be wed to a brutal bastard as a prize for the control of the north. His arms tighten around her and he whispers, “I knew that wasn’t you.”

 

Sometimes her direwolf finds him and leads him through the woods to her, weak and wounded, and he stays by her side until she is well enough to cross a few more names off her list.

 

Sometimes he is there with her at the Twins, watching her vengeance with a fierce pride and an awe that fills him with something he cannot name.

 

Sometimes he is beside her as she rides through the gates of Winterfell for the first time in years, and her sister smiles when she sees how he adores her.

 

Sometimes he meets her brother in the cave at Dragonstone and blurts out her name only to learn that he is headed exactly where she is, alive and safe.

 

Sometimes he returns from above the wall, too unwell to go anywhere but Winterfell, and she causes a scandal by sleeping at his side until he wakes.

 

Sometimes he arrives at her home and she tackles him to the ground, screaming and yelling at him for leaving her only to wrap her arms around his neck as he whispers, “I thought you were dead.”

 

Sometimes they stare in shock across the courtyard at long dead ghosts they never thought to see again, their broken hearts mending just a little as they meet in a rush of laughter and tears.

 

Sometimes she finds him in the forge and pushes him against the wall, marking her claim with lips and teeth before showing him the new weapon she desires.

 

Sometimes she twirls away from him, and he finds the courage to pull her back and press her to him and replies, “I’ve only ever known one that was worth anything at all.”

 

Sometimes he slams down the axe, and she immediately grabs him by the hand to drag him away from prying eyes, caring not of what the others will say.

 

Sometimes she lays under his cloak and thinks that this is the closest thing to a wedding she’ll ever get and that is enough for her.

 

Sometimes the Night King shatters and he finds her in the Godswood surrounded by others. He rushes to her and sweeps her into his arms without any thought to how her brother will react.

 

Sometimes he creeps out of the feast before the dragon queen can stop him and when he finds her alone, she tells him of her scars and how they came to be. He refuses to be frightened of what she became and promises to never leave her side again. She vows to never let him.

 

Sometimes he finds her, giddily high with his newly proclaimed title, and thinks before he speaks and says, “Be my family.” And she says, “I always have been.”

 

Sometimes she says, “I can’t be that kind of lady.” And he says, “Be whatever kind of lady you want. Just be it with me.” So she kisses him again.

 

Sometimes she says, “Wait. I have unfinished business” And so he does.

 

Sometimes she leaves him with a broken heart, but still he follows, determined to keep her safe in whatever way he can.

 

Sometimes he is there with her in the Red Keep, willing to die beside her because he cannot imagine life without her, and when she turns her back on vengeance they dodge flames and falling stone as they flee the chaos together.

 

Sometimes after fire has rained from the sky and the city has crumbled to dust, she finds him and says, “I’m so sorry. I thought I’d never return.” And she rests her head against his chest as the tears stream down her cheeks.

 

Sometimes she rides her lone white horse straight to his side and the only thing she can say is, “Ask me again.”

 

Sometimes she sails away from the ruins of King’s Landing straight to Storm’s End where she finds him covered in soot and beating away his frustrations in his forge. “Hello,” she says softly, and he whips around, a smile spreading across his face.

 

Sometimes she’s unsure if she ever intends to return, believing herself too damaged to love, until she feels the new life stirring within her and a love so fierce it takes her breath away. Immediately, she orders the ship back to her family. When she arrives, he drops to his knees and presses kisses to the swell beneath her clothes. “The seed is strong,” she says laughing.

 

Sometimes he stands beside her on the deck, watching as the land fades into the distance. He never wanted the title, he tells her. It was only ever her. And together they turn to the uncharted seas and their future.

 

Sometimes a multitude of possibilities all lead to inevitability. She is his. He is hers. Until the end of their days.


End file.
